


Falling For You - Fanart Collection

by aviorell



Series: Percy Jackson Stuff [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviorell/pseuds/aviorell
Summary: I had so many ideas for so many scenes in this fic but i don't wanna keep on posting them separately so i'll be posting them here in accordance to the chapter! i've actually had some of these drawings from the first time i read it, a couple of months ago, but since it was on ff.net at the time i couldn't really post it anywhere. ^^;
Series: Percy Jackson Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170950
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Tartarus - Ch 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1967HogwartsGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1967HogwartsGoddess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Falling For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200348) by [1967HogwartsGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1967HogwartsGoddess/pseuds/1967HogwartsGoddess). 



"Red clouds hung around in the air like vapourised blood. The landscape was rocky black plains, punctuated by jagged mountains and fiery chasms. Random sections of ground were just ablaze, flickering wildly in the distance." (CH2)  
  



	2. Godkiller - Ch 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is from chapter 20 and is one of the few i had made a couple months ago. I didn't go back to reference Apate's appearance so apologies if anything is off!

"He saw Apate, in her final moments, but from another's perspective.

He saw the goddess, cowering on the floor.

He saw a tall, unrecognisable figure towering menacingly before her, imposing, scary, with eyes like ice, golden ichor splattered across their chest, thoroughly soaked in blood, a drenched sword in their hand, the other outstretched, playing with life and death, grinning coldly as they tortured an immortal." (CH20)


	3. Mirror - Ch 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i made this in 20 minutes so it's not very good and i ended up just going mostly monochrome with one color. i did like the result though, so might just keep doing this :D

"As he looked in the mirror, his eyebrows knitted together. He looked different. His hair had grown out longer and shaggier, and his face was leaner, so he looked less like an imp and more like one of those willowy elves in the fairy tales. There were thick smears of grease on his neck that he had missed while washing his face, almost as dark as the shadows underneath his eyes, purple like he'd been punched in the face a couple times."(CH28)


	4. Plan Z - Ch 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's quality really just died and idk why 

"I’m the Godkiller." Percy stated simply, and never before had he felt so close to the title he had been given. (CH48)


End file.
